


Winter's Winter Love

by the_girl_without_a_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky and reader, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stablished Relationship, Storms, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: You're in love with Bucky Barnes. You talk Steve into spending Christmas night with you, Nat, Wanda and Vision, but you have you have to pick Bucky up. Pretty simple, except when Mother Nature has other plans.Pairing: Bucky Barnes X Reader.Words: 2837.Warnings: fluff fluff fluff.Prompt: “I’m always afraid when you smile like that” and “Who are you waiting for?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> [Y/n] - Your Name | [f/d] - Favorite Drink (alcohol or not, your choice!) | [h/c] - Hair Color

Christmas Eve. Afternoon. 

And you are baking cookies with Wanda’s help while Vision keeps you company. Nat, prohibited to be near the kitchen, due to some previous problems about setting things on fire, is currently at the training room with Steve.

“These look delicious, [Y/n]!” Wanda cries, her eyes following the tray you just placed on top of the table.

“Before attacking, wait for them to cool off a bit,” you chuckle and turn to spread the icing on the chocolate cake. 

“Don’t care,” she notes and takes a big bite. Her eyes bulge out of its places almost instantly, but she gives you a thumbs up nevertheless.

“Wow,” you hear Steve say, eyeing the endless trays of food displayed around the kitchen. “Hey,” you and Wanda greet him.

“Are you guys throwing a party?” he inquires, entering the kitchen with Nat right after him.

“Nop, just baking to get in the Christmas mood,” you beam.

Steve looks around, “Right,” he drags the word, “I thought it was already very festive in here.”

You throw a cookie at the super soldier, who catches the flying food before it hits his face.

You and Wanda were the most excited about Christmas, followed closely by Tony and Thor. Tony was excited to show off, and wasn’t being an asshole, for everyone’s sake. Thor had never seen anything like it, so he was curious and thrilled.

So Tony bought infinite boxes of decorations for the upcoming holiday and you and Wanda took the job of ordering everyone around to decorate the Tower. Now, golden and red decorations were displayed in every – every – room, including an enormous tree with a bunch of wrapped presents resting under it.

“Captain Rogers, will spend the night with us?” Vision asks.

“No, Vision. It’s still kinda hard for Bucky to adapt and I think it’s best if we spend the night at the apartment, as we’d have back in the 40s. We’ll come here in the morning,” Steve explains.

Even though Bucky told you he and Steve wouldn’t be at the Tower tonight, hear Steve saying it reminded you of your sadness. They shared an apartment in Brooklyn, which you had visited countless times, since Bucky came back from Wakanda one year ago.

“But that smell is making me want to stay, I gotta admit.”

You perk up at that and turn to the Captain. “Eat it.”

Steve takes a bite from the cookie he has in hands. His eyes flutter close as the chocolate melts in his mouth. “God, this is good.”

“Then stay,” you offer. “Go take a shower and I’ll go get Bucky. I’ll bring him some cookies to convince him,” you propose, trying not to sound so desperate. 

Steve pounders for a few seconds, his hand stroking his chin in deep thought as his eyebrows furrow. “If you convince him to come willingly, I’ll stay,” Steve decides.

“On my way.”

And you waste no time in dressing into some warmer clothes and flying to your car.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve. Though it is late afternoon, it feels like night. Winter made the nights longer and the landscape was absolutely gorgeous, everything painted in softly in white with the dark sky as a contrast. 

And the engine of your car decided to stop working. In the middle of the street. 

At least you only had to walk a block to get to Bucky’s apartment. Completely worth it. 

You blow on your cold hands once. Then twice.

You try to contain the nervousness that’s creeping up on you as you think of what to say to Bucky. After all, he isn’t expecting you. He has no idea you’re coming to get him and convince him to spend the night with Steve, Nat, Wanda and you. 

A soft knock on the window catches your attention. 

The man outside looks at you intently with his blue eyes, one eyebrow raised, his dark brown hair covering part of his handsome face. He wears a wool coat and boots. Tiny  
droplets of snow stick to his hair and clothes.

“Who are you waiting for?” Bucky asks, air escaping his mouth due to the cold.

You motion for him to step away from the car so you can open the door. Being the gentleman he is, Bucky opens the door for you and waits for you to get out before closing it. 

“You,” a soft smile forms in your lips. He blushes and looks down.

“Let’s get inside then. It’s cold here,” Bucky says and tugs your hand gently toward his building.

“Says the Winter Soldier, ladies and gentleman,” you motion to the empty streets, pretending there’s a crowed there, and bow exaggeratedly. 

He laughs and tugs you again.

A comfortable silence overtakes the environment as you are on the elevator, his hand still loosely tangled into yours, his thumb tracing patters slowly on the back of your hand. 

Your free hands try to get rid of the snow that got stuck to yourselves. 

You reach his floor and he unlocks the door, holding it open for you.

“Wanna some tea?”

You nod and follow him to the kitchen.

He motions for you to seat on the table as he fills a pan with water and sets it on the stove. 

“Bucky, why were you out there?” you ask.

“Enjoining the weather,” he reveals. “You know I like to walk around the city, thinking.”

“I know,” you squeeze his hand lightly. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why aren’t you at the Tower?” he asks.

You smile wickedly at him, earning a concerned look from Bucky.

“I’m always afraid when you smile like that.” And that is something coming from the Winter Soldier.

You laugh and he cherishes the sound that escape your mouth, the edges of his own lips turn slightly up.

“It’s not all bad, I promise,” you seat up and lean your elbows on the table. “As Wanda and I had some spare time, we cooked a lot. And now the Tower is full of festive food. I am  
here to take you to Tower, to spend Christmas with friends. Will you?” You clasp your hands together in front of your face and squeeze your eyes shut. “I got bribery!” you search your purse for the bag of cookies and offer it to him, just like you told Steve you would. 

He chuckles lightly and its sound it one of the best you’ve ever heard.

“Sure.”

He fishes a cookie and his reaction is almost the same as Steve’s. Almost because, unbeknownst to you, he falls more in love with you.

You gag. “Really?”

“Really.”

The TV gets your attention then. “And now, with news for the weather: it is highly recommended to stay at indoors. The blizzard just got stronger and there are no previsions for it  
to weaken. Repeat: stay indoors. Stay indoors.”

Bucky turns to you, a ghost of a grin on his pink lips. “Don’t think we’re goin’ anywhere tonight, doll.”

“Apparently.”

Not that you’re complaining.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Bucky?” Steve calls on the phone a few hours later. “Will you try to come?”

“I think we’re stuck here until the blizzard fades,” Bucky answers, “In the morning, it’ll probably be gone and we’ll be able to meet you guys,” he looks at you, sipping at your tea. 

He finds it cute the way you curl all of your fingers around the cup to tip it to your lips.

“Okay, see you in the morning, I guess,” Steve acknowledges.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

“Merry Christmas, Buck.”

They hang up and Bucky seats on the chair in front of you again, leaning his metal arm on the table and his piercing eyes focused on you. His hand twitches to touch yours, which  
are resting on the table as well, but he refrains his wanting.

“Since we’re here for the night…”

You raise your eyebrows at him.

“No! Wait, I didn’t mean that. I was just wondering what you wanted to do, like watch a movie or just sleep or anything,” he averts his eyes to the table and unconsciously scratches the back of his neck.

“A movie sounds good,” you smile softly at him.

Bucky raises his unique eyes, sending you a shy grin. 

So you sit on the couch as he picks a cliché Christmas movie and popcorn pops in the kitchen. He plops down right next to you, hands you a cup with [f/d] and places a bowl of popcorn between the two of you. Once the movie starts, you recognize it as one of your favorites. 

“I love this movie,” you whisper.

Bucky turns to you, surprised. “Really? It’s one of my favorites.”

Halfway through the movie, you shiver. “Are you cold?” Bucky asks, trying to contain the worry, gut-wrenching feeling in his guts. Its profoundness even surprises himself.

“A bit, yes,” you say, running your hands up and down your arms, trying to provide some warmth. 

“C’mere,” Bucky scoots over to you and pulls you closer to him, into his broad chest and engulfs your small frame in his muscular arms. 

You’re almost instantly filled with his body heat, and lean into him. Your sweet smell fills his senses and he finds himself pulling you closer to him. 

“Thank you,” you mumble into his sweater.

“Anytime, doll.”

That’s how you spend your Christmas Eve night: wrapped in the arms of the man you secretly love, a movie you love plus some colorful Christmas lightning displayed around the apartment providing the only light in the dark room, a storm ragging outside. 

You are almost dozing off when you hear Bucky murmur, “I’m gonna say this and hope you forget it in the morning: I love you.”

But you’re too far gone to respond.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, you wake up in a comfortable surface. With your eyes still closed, Bucky’s manly smell fills your nostrils and you feel a bit dizzy by its amazingness. A small  
smile spreads across your face.

Your eyes shot open. Where are you? A quick scan allows you to realize you in Bucky’s bedroom.

Comfortable bed with white sheets and a dark blue duvet. You look confused around the room, trying to remember what happened last night and your eyes lay on the window. 

Snow falls gently outside as you remember the blizzard, the movie, the cuddling with Bucky and his… confession. 

Was it real or a dream?

You seat up and swing your legs to the edge of the bed, shivering with the sudden lack of heat provided by the blankets. You wrap the duvet around your figure and open the  
door.

“Good morning,” Bucky greets you. His long brown hair is tousled, he changed his clothes to a long sleeved shirt, said sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and loose sweats provide the image of comfort and relaxation from Bucky Barnes. And you just love it.

You could easily wake up to see that same image every day.

“Good morning.”

He’s brewing some coffee in the kitchen, which has a window to the living room. He offers you a cup when he reaches you and sits on the couch. You sit on the armchair perpendicular to him and you notice the pillow and grey duvet on the couch.

“You didn’t have to sleep on the couch, you know. This is your house,” you say and take a sip from the coffee. It’s exactly how you like it.

“Then we’d both sleep on my bed, which I find a total lack of respect towards you,” he points out and you feel your cheeks burn, “Or you’d sleep on the couch, which I would never let you do.”

You squeeze his metal hand gently and ignore when he tenses up, knowing he’s afraid of hurting you. “Thank you.”

He only nods.

You let go of his hand, lingering your fingers to his one moment more than necessary. 

“When you’re ready, we’ll go to the Tower. Steve already called asking for us, “Bucky reports, “Apparently he’s excited to open his presents,” he chuckles.

“I got him something he ought to appreciate,” you smirk, thinking of the horrendous sweater with Captain America design you bought.

Bucky visibly tenses. “I’m sure he will,” he manages to say.

A few seconds go by with silence. 

“Last night,” you start, looking at him. His gaze was already on you. “I think you said something before I fell asleep, but I can’t seem to remember. Do you remember what it was? I  
may be imagining things though.”

He sits up and clears his throat.

His eyes scan you, the messy [h/c] hair, the lack of make-up, the sleep that still hasn’t left your eyes, the relaxed features, his duvet around you… He cherishes the image. He  
wouldn’t mind waking up to see you like this every day. 

And that is what gives him the strength to tell you the truth.

But then he remembers how much he loves the feeling of having you close. He is your friend and you spend so much time together, trusting each other, enjoining each other’s company… And he doesn’t want to risk it by turning the comfortable moments into awkward ones. 

“I wished you goodnight before you fell asleep, that’s all,” he looks at the ground again.

“Oh.” 

You’re surprised. And embarrassed. 

After all, why would he say he loved you?

Of course he would bid you goodnight, as the great friend he is, as your sleep-confused mind listened whatever it wanted. 

You can’t avoid looking disappointed and he notices that, but you speak before he can open his mouth.

“We should go. Steve will probably start handing the presents without us if we don’t hurry.”

He nods and moves to change before following you to the car.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Thank you, [Y/n],” Steve smiles, shaking his head, as he unwraps the sweater. 

You smirk at him. “Anytime, Cap.”

You enjoy all the presents you receive from Nat, Wanda, Vis and Steve. Wanda loves the necklace you got her, Nat smiles at the new combat pocket-knife and Vision seems to find  
the cooking book quite interesting. 

You leave Bucky as last.

“Here,” you hand him his gift, the colorful wrapping paper contrasting strongly with his dark clothes. He takes it from you gently, quite surprised you had gotten him anything.

“Thanks.”

When he opens the present, all the endless hours you spent searching for your gift become worth it. His eyes shine as he reads the titles of the astronomy books, rare titles one couldn’t find anywhere. Except you did. For Bucky.

“[Y/n], this is… Thank you.”

His voice is caught up due to emotion, realization that you care so deeply for him. Bucky knows you’re his friend, but he never thought you cared so much. As much as he does.

He hands you your present, also leaving you as last.

The books you had been trying to find, the original, old versions with the author’s signatures on the cover, lay at your hands. Shaking hands from emotion.

You searched for years and couldn’t find them once you did find them. But Bucky had spent so much time and money and dedication on this present that you find yourself tearing up.

“Bucky,” you choke out, “Thank you so much. Those are amazing.”

He knew which ones you wanted and he got all of them. Your fingertips trace the covers of the books, their titles and the signature before opening the one at the top of the pile and inhaling its scent; old and rusty. 

Perfect.

“We ran out of food here,” Wanda complains, tapping the bottom of the bowl that once had cookies.

“I’ll get more,” you and Bucky say at the same time, standing up.

He smiles at you and both of you walk out of the room.

Before you can actually step out of it, Nat calls, making you and Bucky stop on your tracks.

“Hey!”

“Don’t you guys wanna look up?” Steve asks, pointing to something above your head. You and Bucky do as told and find something hanging from the railing of the floor above. 

Mistletoe.

In a moment of pure boldness, your gaze locks with Bucky’s and you stand on your tiptoe to crash your lips with his smooth ones.

But the kiss doesn’t last long.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” you apologize, your eyes wide as you take a step back.

“You’re right, doll” his voice is hoarse. You feel a wrenching feeling on your gut and you look down. 

His fingers touch your chin, making you look at him. His blue eyes meet your [e/c] eyes, the intensity of the emotions that pour from his orbs almost takes your breath away.

“I should.”

And then he encircles your waist with his metal arm and cradles your face with his flesh hand, pulling you gently toward him in order to fit his soft lips to yours.

“Finally,” Steve, Wanda and Nat breathe out at the same time, collapsing on the couch side by side.


	2. Winter's Winter Love Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more fluff about our beloved Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/n] – your name  
> [e/c] – eye color  
> [y/f/m] – your favorite movie  
> [Y/L/N/] – your last name

Two months. 

That’s how long it’s been since the Christmas you spent locked up with Bucky in his shared apartment in Brooklyn. The Christmas he admitted his love for you right before you fell asleep in his arms. The Christmas you kissed him under the mistletoe that was strategically placed by Steve, Nat and Wanda.

Two months since he asked you out. For the first time. Two months since he asked you to be his best girl.

Endless dates followed the first, all of them different in its own manner. Each contrasting with the last, but every single one of them perfect. 

You and Bucky matched like no one ever saw before. It was a great relationship as friends, but the way you were together… It was surprising how well you understood each other by a single hand gesture or a flick of an eye. 

He knew your mood from the way your eyebrows moved when you speak. 

You knew his mood by the way his hair covered – or not – his gorgeous face. 

These last two months were tough though. More missions came every day and there was barely any time for rest. The entire team was tired and in need of some well-deserved rest.

So when an opportunity appeared and you saw yourself with ten-free-missions-days, your mind started planning things to do with your boyfriend. 

First one off: sleep. Like a real night of good cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Those moments seemed hard to find during such insistent duties you both had to attend. It wasn’t unusual for Bucky to feel guilty about spending so little time with you. You had to constantly remind him that it was your job too, so it was no one’s fault. 

You had talked to Steve earlier that day, asking if he had any plans for him and Bucky. Luckily, he didn’t. He invited Nat, Wanda, Bruce and Clint for a bar night as you planned a quiet night to spend with Bucky.

Steve had promised you Bucky would be home doing some paperwork that night. He gave you the key and smirked, “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want any mini Buckys and [Y/n]s running wild yet.”

You had winked innocently at him, “Don’t worry about that, Steve.”

Hand on the lock, you turned the key a couple of times and slowly opened the heavy, dark wooden door.

“Bucky?”

“Here,” your heard his deep voice from the kitchen.

Bucky Barnes was almost hidden behind the piles of paper piled up on the table. You snorted a laugh, after all, your boyfriend was big and difficult to hide. 

“You alright there?” Your voice came muffled behind the hand you placed on top of your mouth.

Bucky got up and walked to you. “Almost finished with those,” he pointed a finger to the paperwork behind him. “It’s been a few hours, but now my day has brightened,” he grinned and kissed you.

Your hand soon found his long hair and his didn’t hesitate before going to your waist, pulling you closer to him.

You pull away first. “I’m not here to make you dish your responsibilities.”

“But I don’t wanna do ‘em anymore, doll,” Bucky mumbles and goes for your lips again, pulling your face to him by his hand on your neck.

“Tell you what,” you push him away by placing a hand on his muscular chest. “If you finish soon, I’ll give you a kiss,” you made the words slowly leave your lips, walking around the supersoldier, dragging your fingertips to lightly trace his figure as you moved.

His eyes became a shade darker than usual. “And if I don’t?” 

“If you don’t, I kiss you.”

He smirked, “Doesn’t seem it really matters then.”

“Not really,” you narrowed your [e/c] orbs. “But I know you, James, you’ll finish it sooner than you firstly though.

“Now that you’re here, doll, you bet I will.”

Twenty minutes later and you’re sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen, watching Bucky fill some paperwork from missions. The Winter Soldier seemed relaxed and eager to finish it when you got there, but now he seemed a bit off. 

Bucky had dark bags under his piercing eyes, an almost hunched over posture, and you could tell his muscles were tense… You had seen enough.

You stood from the stool, walked up to Bucky, closed his laptop and offered him your hand.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow arched, taking your hand in his much larger one.

He placed a chaste kiss into your palm before getting up from the chair.

Instead of actually answering, you dragged your boyfriend down the hall and into his room. 

“You’ve been working too hard and I’m calling a Netflix intervention,” you said as you made him seat on the bed. He opened his mouth, but you quickly added with your eyebrows raised, “Not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

“But I have to finish the paperwork to get a kiss from my best girl,” he grinned.

You stopped and turned to him, fighting a smile that threatened to curl your lips. “Really?”

“That’s what she told me,” he stepped closer to you.

“She never said you couldn’t kiss her.”

If there was something you could say about Bucky Barnes was that he wasn’t dumb. He took complete advantage of your sentence and fitted his soft lips to your, almost moaning at the touch he has waited for what felt like so long. 

You pulled away, desperate for oxygen, and rested your forehead on his chest. Bucky snaked his arms around your frame, supporting most your weight.

“Doll?”

You hummed an acknowledgement.

“Can we watch ‘Aladdin’?” Bucky asked. You laughed, a few seconds ago he was kissing the hell out of you and then he sounded like a child. He had been into the movie since the first time you made a Disney marathon with him and Steve, claiming they had to know all Disney movies ever released. 

“Of course,” you smiled to him and turning on the TV.

Bucky sat on the edge of his mattress, one hand firmly attached to yours.

He tugged your hand delicately, making you turn to stand between his legs, and curled his lips in a soft smile to you, his eyes sparkling on the light.

You blushed due to his entire attention on you and finally found the movie he wanted.

“I’ll get us a snack,” Bucky said, almost getting up but you pushed him to sit back on the bed.

But you jumped out of the bed, “I got it,” you pecked his cheek, “It’s you who needs to be spoiled today.”

You came back with popcorn, chocolate, sweet treats and drinks, everything carefully pilled on a tray. Bucky came to help you with it when you reached the bedroom, placing it on the table near the bed. Your eyes scanned your surroundings. Bucky had added several pillows to the bed as well as a very comfortable blanket. The lights were dimmed and the  
TV allowed the only light in the ambient. 

It reminded you of the Christmas you had spent with him in that same apartment, just a couple of months ago. You didn’t even notice the smile that spread across your face until Bucky caressed your cheek with his flesh hand before giving it a small kiss.

“Good enough for a Netflix session?”

You nodded, smiling up at him, which granted you a grin that took your breath away.

“I think it works.”

Then a sly smile took your lips, “Aladdin comes to your screen… Again,” you teased him, cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s not like we don’t watch ‘[y/f/m]’ all the time,” he teased you, imitating your gesture, sliding his hands to rest on your waist.

You blushed, “I admit I’m addicted to this one,”

“I admit I’m addicted to you and I need help.”

You turned to look at him, “What?”

“Your help, ‘f course. It seems I can’t live without you,” his voice was low and husky. It made something throb in your lower abdomen. Bucky raised from the bed and grabbed your hands in his much larger ones. His eyes burnt holes in yours. “I love you, [Y/n].”

“I love you, Buck.”

And he fit his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.

His large hands, both warm and cold, roamed your sides, making goosebumps throb on your lower stomach once again. Your hand grabbed a fistful of his long hair while the other rested on the space his shoulder and neck met. 

Bucky took a step forward, which made you take a step back, and his hands moved to hold our back, one on the small of your back and the other between your shoulder blades. 

When the back of your knees reached the bed, he gently lowered you to lay down on the soft surface. His body topped yours, with his muscular arms on your sides to avoid smashing your frame. 

Bucky quickly placed a knee on the mattress to support his weight when he decided his hands should be on you.

Both metal and flesh palms went back to your sides, grabbing your curves gently but firmly with his opposite-temperature skin. He squeezed your flesh, making small moans come out of you. The sounds you proclaimed drove him crazy and he was slowly losing it. 

“Movie first, Buck. My mission here it to get you to relax,” you mumbled from under him, your eyes closed tightly due to passion, not being able to push him off. 

Not that you really wanted to get away.

His lips traveled to your neck, letting open mouthed kisses along the way. “Shit,” you breathed and felt his lips curling into a smile against your sensitive skin.

“I relax better like that, Agent [Y/L/N],” his low voice sounded like velvet, and so close to your ear. His long eyelashes ghosting against your cheek.

“Then let’s get you relaxed, Sergeant Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No?


End file.
